Babyish spelčekā/bb.dic
8880 a á à ǎ ä ā àb abalon abalons àbaut àbauv Abèrdīn àbol àboliti àbolitis aborçion aborçions abort aborted aborten abortiŋ abortiŋli abortiŋs àbsorpçion àbsorpçions àbsorpt àbsorpted àbsorpten àbsorptiŋ àbsorptiŋli àbsorptiŋs abyus abyusā abyusās abyused abyusen abyusī abyusiŋ abyusīs abyusiv ačiv äd Adam ädd ädded ädden äddiçion äddiçionol äddiŋ äddiŋli äddiŋs ädd-on adept ädjres ädjreses ädjùst ädjùsted ädjùsten ädjùstiŋ ädjùstmènt ädjùstmènts ÄdKlikk ÄdKlikks ÄdKonvörçion admin administār administāraktā administāraktās administāraktiv administāred administāreiçion administāreiçionol administāreiçionolli administāreiçions administāren administāriŋ administāriŋli administāriŋs ädon adopçion adopçions adopt adoptàboliti adopted adopteiçion adopten adoptiŋ adoptiŋli adoptiŋs ador adored adoreiçion adoreiçionol adoreiçionolli adoreiçions adoren adoriŋ adoriŋli adoriŋs äds ÄdSens ADSL àdsorpçion àdsorpçions àdsorpt àdsorpted àdsorpten àdsorptiŋ ädsörvā ädsörvās ädsörviŋ àdvais àdvaisā àdvaisās àdvaised àdvaisen àdvaisiŋ àdvaisīs advanteij advanteijs àdvörs àdvörsiv ädvörtais ädvörtaisā ädvörtaisās ädvörtaised ädvörtaisen ädvörtaisiŋ ädvörtaisiŋli ädvörtaisiŋs ädvörtaismènt ädvörtaismènts ÄdVyus ädwär ädwärs affekçion affekçions affekt affekted affekten affektiŋ affiks affikses affilieit Afgĥanistan Afgĥanistanik Afrika Afrikaik aftèr aftèr-mīl aftèrsörveis aftèrsörveises agäin agäinst agrī agrīed agrīen agrīiŋ agrīmènt äid aidentifai aidentifaiā aidentifaied aidentifaien aidentifaiiŋ aidentifaik aidentifaikeiçion aidentifaikeiçionol aidentifaikeiçionolli aidentifaikeiçions aidentiti aidentitikard aidentitikards aidià aidiàloji aidiàlojiā aidiàlojiās aidiàs aidol aidolais aidolaiseiçion aidols aikon aikonik aikonikol aikons ailènd ailènd-grūps ailènds ais Aiša Aišas aisi Aislènd Aislèndiš aisoleiçion aisoleiçions aisoleit aisoleited aisoleiten aisoleitiŋ aisoleitiŋli aisoleitiŋs Aispenguin Aispenguins aisu aisukon aisu-kurīmu aiswōm aiswōms aitèm aitèms aivi akademik akademikol akademikoli Akasi akçion akçions akkaunt akkauntant akkaunts akkompàni akkompliš akkomplišmènt akkord akkorded akkorden akkordiŋ akkordiŋli akkwair akkwaired akkwaireiçion akkwaireiçions akkwairen akkwairiŋ akkyumyuleiçion akkyumyuleiçions akkyumyuleit akkyumyuleitā akkyumyuleitās akkyumyuleited akkyumyuleiten akkyumyuleitiŋ akkyureiçi akkyureiçion akkyureiçions akkyureit akkyureited akkyureiten akkyureitiŋ akkyureitiŋli akkyureitiŋs àkros akses aksesed aksesen akseses aksesiŋ akt aktā aktās aktiv aktiveiçion aktiveit aktiveitā aktiveited aktiveiten aktiveitiŋ aktiviti aktivitis akyut akyuted akyuten akyutiŋ alagua alàik alàiked alàiken alàikiŋ alain alained alainen alainiŋ alainmènt alainmènts alarm alarmed alarmen alarmiŋ alarms alaw alawàns alawed alawen alawiŋ älbùm älbùms alerji alerjik alerjis alfabet alfabetikol alfabetikolli alfabets algoriŧùm algoriŧùms alias aliases alkohol alkohol-abyus alkohol-abyusā alkohol-abyusās alkohol-abyusiŋ alkohol-abyusiv alkoholik allàins alörçion alört alörted alörten alörtiŋ alörtnès Altador Altai Altaik àmaunt Amen amend amended amenden amendiŋ amendmènt amendmènts ameniti amenitis Amerika Amerikaik Amerikaism Amman amoŋ amyus amyused amyusen amyusiŋ amyusmènt analais analaisā analaised analaisen analaisiŋ analytik analytikol analytikoli Anatolia anatomi ançestā ançestās änçiènt Andorra Ängùs Ānhuī äni anime animeiçion animeiçions animeit animeited animeiten animeitiŋ änimol änimols Änjèla Ankara änneks änneksed änneksen änneksiŋ ano änòđā anonymùs ansā ansās Antarktika antenna anti Antioĥ antropoloji anŧropoloji antropolojiā anŧropolojiā antropolojiās anŧropolojiās anz anzo anzoru Aotearoa Apache apāt apāted apāten apātiŋ apostolos append appended appenden appendiks appendikses appendiŋ appīr appīred appīren appīriŋ applai applaied applaien applaiiŋ applaikeiçion applaikeiçions àppoint àppointed àppointen àppointiŋ äppol äppols àpproprieiçion àpproprieit àpproprieited àpproprieiten àpproprieitiŋ apprūv apprūved apprūven apprūviŋ apprūvol AppServ àpriçieiçion àpriçieit apt-get Arab Arabiš Aram àraund aren argyu argyued argyuen argyuiŋ argyumènt argyumenteiçion argyumènts Arĥentina Arĥentinaik arĥitekcör arĥitekt ari äria Arial ärias Ariŧmätiks .arj arkaiv arkaived arkaiven arkaivenī arkaivenīs arkaiviŋ arkaivol ārm ārmàbol ārmiŋ army ārmzo ārmzoru Äroçiti Āron äroplein äropleins äroport äroports arraiv arraived arraiven arraiviŋ arraivol art artikol artikols artist artistik arts aru Aruba as Asahi Asahi-ga-oka Asia asif ask asked asken ASKII askiŋ askiŋli askiŋs asob asobi asobu asoburu asobuzo aspell assain assained assainen assainiŋ assainmènt assainmènts ässènçion ässènçions ässènt ässènted ässènten ässèntiŋ ässepçion ässepçions ässept ässepted ässepten ässeptènt ässeptiŋ ässeptiŋli ässeptiŋs assess assessmènt assessmènts assörçion assort assört assörted assörten assörtiŋ assortmènt assosieiçion assosieiçions assosieit assosieited assosieiten assosieitiŋ astroloji astrolojiā astronomi astronomiā aŝui asynĥronùs at ät atāč atāčed atāčen atāčiŋ atāčmènt Atlantik ätläs äŧlet äŧletik äŧletiks äŧlets Atom ättäk ättäked ättäken ättäkiŋ ättempt ättempted ättempten ättemptiŋ ättençion ättençions ättend ättended ättenden ättendiŋ ättitud ättituds ättribyut ättribyuted ättribyuten ättribyutiŋ ättribyuts avatar avatars aveil aveilàbol aveilàboliti ävèreij ävèreijed ävèreijen ävèreijiŋ ävj. awàk awàken awàkenna Awàkenna-monŧ àweit àweited àweiten àweitiŋ awōd awōded awōden awōdiŋ awōds àword àworded àworden àwordiŋ àwords ayisyur ayu Azerbaijan Äzzol Äzzols B Babbyblū Bābilu baby Babycasèny babyian babyians Babyish babys bäd bädminton bädmintons bäg bägs bai Baiblū baibol baibols baidirekçion baidirekçionol baidirekçions baidirekt baidirekted baidirekten baidirektiŋ baileŋgueij baileŋgueijol baipas baipased baipasen baipasiŋ baiprodùkt baiprodùkts baisökol baisökoliŋ baisökols bàit bàitkoud Baizäntin bàk bǎk bäk bàkbu bǎkcoi bäkgraund Bäkguŋ Bǎkmá bǎkroba bǎksīk Bǎk Tin bäkùp bäkùps bäkwörd bäkwörds balàns Balkan Balkanik bändwidŧ Baŋbä banji bännèr bännèrkoud bännèrs bännèrzon bäptist bār bārbàr bāred bāren bāriŋ bārk bārked bārken bārkiŋ bārs bāsí bāsís basket basketbol basketbols BASKII bäsuk .bat bāt bau baubau baubauru baund baundari baunded baunden baundiŋ baunds BB bear bears Beijiŋ Běijīŋ beik beikā beikāri beiked beiken beikiŋ beis beisbol beisbols beised beisen beises beisik beisikol beisikolli beisiŋ beisis beislain beismènt beisvälyu benefiçol benefit benefited benefiten benefitiŋ benefits bensya beri beris bī bīč bīčes bifor big biger bigest bigfiŋgà Bigfiš big-i bihaind biheiv biheived biheiven biheiviŋ biheivior biheiviorol bikom bikomed bikomen bikomiŋ bikos bilīf bilīfā bilīfs bilīv bilīved bilīven bilīviŋ biloŋ biloŋed biloŋen biloŋiŋ bilow bǐn bīn biŋ bīns biofisiks biografi biografik bioĥemistri bioloji biolojik biolojikol biolojikolli biomäkeniks biomas bioteknoloji bioteknolojik bioteknolojikol bioteknolojikolli bīr bisaid bisaids bisnes bisneses bit bitmäp bitmäps bittèr bitwīn bǐtyàn biuld biulded biulden biuld-in biuldiŋ biuldiŋs biyond bläkbōd bläkbōds blänk blänked blänken blänkiŋ blänks blog blogā blogās blogiŋ blogs blok bloked bloken blokiŋ blokk blokks blū blūberi blūberis blùd Blumarū bluŋ bluŋru bluŋzo bluŋzoru BNYE böbai bōd bodi bodis boil boiled boilen boiliŋ boks bokses bol bold bolgeim bolgeims Bolivia bōlo bōlobau bols Bondai Bīč Bondai Jùnkçion boŋ bonùs bopomofo bordèr bordèred bordèren bordèriŋ bordèrs böri böried börien böriiŋ Borovan borow Boršč börŧ börŧdei börŧdeis Bosporus boŧ bòttòm boucün Bouon bǒuyǐŋ br bràit bràitlait Bràitväl branč brančed brančen brančiŋ brančs bränd bränded bränden brändiŋ brändiŋs brändneim brändneims bränds Brásil Brásilik bräss brawn braws brawsā brawsās brawsed brawsen brawsiŋ brēd brein breins brif brifkeis brifkeises brifli brīk brīkdans brīkdawn brīked brīken brīkfast brīkiŋ brīkivèn brīkùp brilliànt briŋ briŋed briŋen briŋiŋ Britian bro brōd brōdkast brōdkasted brōdkasten brōdkastiŋ bros Brunei bu Budapest buddha buddhas bùdjèt bùffèr bùffèred bùffèren bùffèriŋ bùffèriŋli bùffèriŋs bùffèrs bufùn bùg bùgrīport bùgrīports bùgs buji būk būkmark būkmarks búköqi būks Bùktaiiš Bùktailènd Bùlgaria Bùlgariaiš bullèt bullètpoint bullètpoints Bundaŋ bundou búnjün bürö bürös buryuk buš bušes but bùt butdǒŋcan butdùk butdùkgga buthuey butjidou butköqi bùtton bùttons butyiu Byelarux Byelaruxiš byú byúed byúen byúiŋ byuyùm .bz2 .bzip C Ĉ Č ç ĉa cai caiyü čallenj čallenjā čallenjās čallenjs čännèl čännèls čäptā čäptās čarj čarjed čarjen čarjiŋ čarjs čart čartiŋ čarts ĉasiu ĉasiubau čea čeas Cegūŋ ceilou čein čeinj čeinjed čeinjen čeinjiŋ čeinjs čeins ček čeked čeken čekiŋ čekpoint čekpoints çeleri çencuri çencuris çent çents CGI Chan cǐ cibei čīf cikàp Čikkarū Čile čill čilled čillen čilliŋ çinema čip čīp čips čipset čipsets čīs cit çiti çitiā çitiās çitis čöč čöčes coi čois čoises coisùm čok čokolät .com cöŋ cöŋdǒu Čoŋgye cöŋi cöŋier cöŋiest Ĉóŋqìŋ coŋsǘ ConLang čop čoped čopen čopiŋ çörtifai çörtifaied çörtifaien çörtifaiiŋ çörtifikeiçion çörtifikeit çörtifikeits cóu couhünbabài Cukisima cünbou cünboudè Cünwān čūs čūsā čūsed čūsen čūsenā čūsenī čūsenis čūsenīs čūsiŋ cutsài cutsàiru cutsàizo cutsàizoru cwak cwakcwak cya D da dài dài-i daijesçion daijesçions daijest daijested daijesten daijestiŋ daikyu dailuçion dailuçions dailut dailuted dailuten dailutiŋ dailutru daimençion daimençions dainämik dainämikol dainämiks dairekt dairo daisekçion daisekt daisekted daisekten daisektiŋ daiv daived daiven daiviŋ Dǎi Wài Dǎi Wō Piŋ daiyol daiyol-ùp Dǎiyüŝan dām̄ dämeij dämeijed dämeijen dämeijiŋ Dammašĥ dām̄ru damyòn dām̄zo dan Dän đän dangök Danmài Danmark Danmarkiš Dannār Dänny där dark dark-blu dark-brawn dark-grīn darkmättār dark-yelow däšbōd đät dativ daùm dawn dawnloud dawnlouded dawnlouden dawnloudiŋ dawnlouds ddo de de- đe dè de-10-monŧ de-11-monŧ de-12-monŧ de-1-monŧ de-2-monŧ de-3-monŧ de-3-parti de-4-monŧ de-5-monŧ de-6-monŧ de-7-monŧ de-8-monŧ de-9-monŧ đea Debian debt debts dedikeiçion dedikeiçions dedikeit dedikeited dedikeiten dedikeitiŋ dei deikàu deikaunt deilait deilaits deili Děimá deiri deis deit deitā deitābeis deitābeis-enjīn deitābeises deitābeissörvā deitābeissörvās deitāmain deitāmained deitāmainen deitāmainiŋ deitāstoreij deits deka dekadirekçion dekadirekçionol dekadirekçions dekadirekt dekadirekted dekadirekten dekadirektiŋ dekaleŋgueij dekaleŋgueijol dekoreit dekoreited dekoreiten dekoreitiŋ dekriçion dekriçions dekrimènt dekris dekrised dekrisen dekrisiŋ dekrisiŋli delta đem demekin demo demokraçi demokrat demokratik demonstreiçion demonstreiçions demonstreit demonstreited demonstreiten demonstreitiŋ đen denbu déŋ densiti dentist dentistry dentists dentol denwa denwakoud departmènt departmènts depot Depot depots depyuti đer đerfor desimol desimolpoint desimolpoints desimols desk desks desktop desöt destineiçion destineit destineited destineiten destiny detāč detāčed detāčen detāčiŋ dežavü đi diaktiveiçion diaktiveiçions diaktiveit diaktiveited diaktiveiten diaktiveitiŋ dialekt dialekts dialog dialogboks dialogbokses dialogs diämitā dibùg didùp difain difained difaineiçion difaineiçionol difaineiçionolli difaineiçions difainen difainiŋ difàult difàults difens diff diffèr diffèred diffèren diffèrènçieitiŋ diffèrèns diffèrènt diffèriŋ diffikolt diffikolti diffyuçion diffyuçions diffyus diffyused diffyusen diffyusiŋ dijit dijitol dijitolais dijitolaiseiçion dijits dikçionari dikçionaris dikompress dikompressed dikompressen dikompressiŋ dikompression dīkoud dīkouded dīkouden dīkoudiŋ dikrīs dikrīsed dikrīsen dikrīsiŋ dīkrypçion dīkrypçions dīkrypt dīkrypted dīkrypten dīkryptiŋ diley diliçion diliçions dilimitèr dilit dilited diliten dilitiŋ dilivèr dilivèràbol dilivèred dilivèren dilivèri dilivèriŋ dilivèriŋs dimand dimanded dimanden dimandiŋ dinài dinàied dinàien dinàiiŋ dinasti dinastis diŋyǐu dinot dinoted dinoten dinotiŋ diod Dio-Dio diods dip dipart diparted diparten dipartiŋ diped dipen dipend dipended dipenden dipendènçi dipendènçis dipendènt dipendiŋ dipiŋ diploma diplomas diplomatik diploy diployed diployen diployiŋ diploymènt dīprekeiçion dīprekeiçions dīprekeit dīprekeited dīprekeiten dīprekeitiŋ diraiv diraived diraiveiçion diraiveiçions diraiven diraiviŋ direkçion direkçionol direkçions direkt direktā direkted direkten direktiŋ direktli direktòri direktòris đis đīs disàbol disàboled disàbolen disàboliŋ disadvanteij disadvanteijs disagrī disagrīed disagrīen disagrīiŋ disagrīmènt disaiçion disaiçions disaid disaided disaiden disaidiŋ disain disainā disainās disained disainen disainiŋ disair disaired disairen disairiŋ disaktiveit disaktiveited disaktiveiten disaktiveitiŋ disappīr disappīred disappīren disappīriŋ disapprūv disapprūved disapprūven disapprūviŋ disapprūvol disīs disīses disk diskaunt diskonstrùkçion diskòvār diskòvāred diskòvāren diskòvāri diskòvāriŋ diskripçion diskripçions diskript diskripted diskripten diskriptiŋ diskriptiv diskripts disks diskùçion diskùçions diskùs diskùsed diskùsen diskùses diskùsiŋ dislaik disordèr disört disöt disöts displei displeied displeien displeiiŋ displeis dissiplin dissiplins dissolv dissolved dissolven dissolviŋ distàns distànt distil distilā distileiçion distileit distiŋçion distiŋguiš distiŋguišàbol distiŋguišed distiŋguišen distiŋguišiŋ distiŋguišnès distiŋt distiŋted distiŋten distribyuçion distribyuçions distribyut distribyuted distribyuten distribyutiŋ distrikt distrikts distroy distroyed distroyen distroyiŋ diteil diteiled diteilen diteiliŋ diteils ditekçion ditekçions ditekt ditektā ditektās ditekted ditekten ditektiŋ ditektiv ditektivā ditektivās ditel ditels ditörmin ditörmined ditörmineiçion ditörminen ditörminènt ditörminiŋ divaiçion divaiçions divaid divaided divaiden divaidiŋ divais divaises divelop divelopā divelopās diveloped divelopen divelopiŋ divelopmènt divelopmèntol divelopmènts divieiçion divot divoted divoten dìẑèn dizzy DKM Dktr. DNS doktār doktārs dokyārd dokyumènt dokyumenteiçion dokyumenteiçions dokyumenteit dokyumenteited dokyumenteiten dokyumenteitiŋ dokyumènts Dollar Dollars domein domeins Don Don-don doŋ Doŋ Asia doŋbàk Doŋbàk Asia doŋbàkbu doŋbu dǒŋcan doŋfōŋ Doŋguán dǒŋmǐt doŋnam Doŋnam Asia doŋnambu doŋnùt Don-ki Don-me dono Doraemon Dorkol peppèrs đōs dot dots dou Doüčiš Doüčlènd douĥ Doumen down dows dowseij drai draied draien draiiŋ drailèndfiš draiv draivā draivās draived draiven draiviŋ drama dramas dres dreses drill drilled drillen drilliŋ drills drīm drīmi drīms drink drop droped dropen dropiŋ dū dùb dùbbol dùbbolklikkk dùbboltäp dùbed dùben dùbiŋ duklap duklapen duklapna dukyime düni Dǖnŋ́ düöŋ dup dùplikeiçion dùplikeiçions dùplikeit dùplikeited dùplikeiten dùplikeitiŋ duriŋ Durum đùs dùt dùtŋán Dùtŋán Siunin dùtŋánzü dyu dyü dyuyu E é è ě ē ed -ed ediçion ediçions edit editā editās edited editen editiŋ edits Efes eijènçi eijènt einj Eiprol ej ejs ejukeiçion ejukeiçionol ejukeiçions ejukeit ejukeited ejukeiten ejukeitiŋ ejuteinmènt ejuteinmènts ekono ekonomi ekonomik ekonomiks ekonosencrolisùm Ekuador elek elektriçiti elektrik elektron elektronik elektronikais elektronik-meil elektronik-meiled elektronik-meilen elektronik-meiliŋ elektronik-meils elemènt elemènts eletronikpaŧwei eleveit eleveited eleveiten eleveitiŋ Elffya emaigreiçion emaigreiçions emaigreit emaigreitā emaigreitās emaigreited emaigreiten emaigreitiŋ embed embeded embeden embediŋ e-meil e-meiled e-meilen e-meiliŋ e-meils emfasais emfasaised emfasaisen emfasaisiŋ emiçion emiçions emit emited emiten emitiŋ empàir employ empt empted empten emptiŋ emti emtied emtien emtiiŋ eMule emyuleit emyuleitā emyuleitās emyuleited emyuleiten emyuleitiŋ en -en enàbol enàboled enàboleiçion enàbolen enàboliŋ ençaiklopidia ençaiklopidias end ended enden endiŋ endpoint endpoints enèrji enèrjitik enfors enforsed enforsen enforsiŋ engeij engeijed engeijen engeijiŋ enhans enhansed enhansen enhansiŋ enhansmènt enimi enimis enjīn enjīnā enjīnāloji enjīns enjoi enjoied enjoien enjoiiŋ enjol enjolhär enjols enkauntèr enkauntèred enkauntèren enkauntèriŋ enkoud enkouded enkouden enkoudiŋ enkrypçion enkrypçions enkrypt enkrypted enkrypten enkryptiŋ enlarj enlarjed enlarjen enliŋk enliŋked enliŋken enliŋkiŋ ensyur ensyured ensyuren ensyuriŋ entèr entèràns entèred entèren entèriŋ entèrprais entertein enterteined enterteinen enterteiniŋ enterteinmènt enterteinmènts entiti entitis entri entris enùf environmènt environmèntol environmènts Epifani epistol epistols era eras eskäp eskeip Esnamklavpi Espanya Espanyaiš Esperanto essei esseis esteit estīm estimeiçion estimeiçions estimeit estimeited estimeiten estimeitiŋ etik Eŧiks Eŧnolog eŧoloji eŧolojiā eŧolojikol etymoloji etymolojik etymolojikol etymolojikoli evri .exe F fā fācya fāfā fahok fǎi faibèr faibèrik faibèrs fail failformät failformäts failikstençion failikstençions failneim failneims fails failsaiz failsistèm failsistèms failtaip failtaips fain fainäns fainänses fainänsiŋ faind fainded fainden faindiŋ fainol fainolais fainolaised fainolaisen fainolaisiŋ fǎinotǐt FAK fäkolti fäkoltis fäks fäksimili fäkt fäktor fäktorais fäktoraised fäktoraiseiçion fäktoraisen fäktoraisiŋ fäktori fäktoris fäktoriwörkā fäktoriwörkās fäktors fäkts fämili fämilia fämiliar fämilihouldā fämilihouldās fämilis fän fān fānčöč fānčöčru fānguŋ fānguŋru fānhok fānhokru fānŋukkei fānŋukkeiru fānru fäns fānzo fär fār färī färīs farm Farsiiš fāsàŋ fäsiliteiçion fäsiliteiçions fäsiliteit fäsiliteitā fäsiliteitās fäsiliteited fäsiliteiten fäsiliteitiŋ fäsiliti fäsilitis fäšion fäšionna fäšions fast faster fastest fätik faund faundā faundās faunded faunden faundiŋ feč fečed fečen fečiŋ fei feil feiled feilen feiliŋ feim feimùs feimùs-na feina feis Feisbūk Feisbukçiti Feisbukçitiā Feisbukçitiās feised feisen feises feisiŋ feit feitol feits feri feris festivol festivols fīd fīdbäk fīdbäks fīded fīden fīdiŋ fīds figā figās fikçion fikçions fiks fiksed fiksen fiksiŋ fikstā fikstās fīl fīld fīlds fīled fīlen fīliŋ fill fillā fillās filled fillen fill-in filliŋ filliŋs film films filosofi filosofiā filosofiās filtèr filtèrā filtèrās filtèred filtèren filtèriŋ fin fiŋgà fiŋgàs fiŋgàtäp fiŋgàtäped fiŋgàtäpen fiŋgàtäpiŋ fiŋgàtäpiŋs finiš finišed finišen finišiŋ FIPS Firefox fisikol fisikolĥemistri fisiks fit fited fiten fitiŋ fitnès fläš flät flätäria Flätolweis flawr fleivār fleivāràbol fleks fleksàbol fliŋ fliŋed fliŋen fliŋiŋ flip fliped flipen flipiŋ floppy floppydisk floppydisks floppys flow flowed flowen flowiŋ flowt flowted flowteiçion flowteit flowten flowtiŋ FLPS fluènçi fluènt Fluoksetin flùš flùšā flùšed flùšen flùšiŋ flütglās flütglāses fó Fódei Foklènd Ailènds foldèr folow folowed folowen folowiŋ Fols fon Fondü fonetik fonetiks foŋfówōl foŋfówōls fōŋsü foniks fonotäktiks font fonts for for- förđèr forèst forèsteiçion forevā forget forgeted forgeten forgetiŋ forgraund forkast forkasted forkasten forkastiŋ form förm formät formäted formäten formätiŋ formäts formed förmed formeiçion formeiçions formen förmen fōrmèn fōrmèns formiŋ förmiŋ formiŋs formol formolais formolaiseiçion forms förmwär formyuleiçion formyuleit formyuleited formyuleiten formyuleitiŋ fors forsed forsen forsiŋ fortrès fortrèses forùm forùms foto fotograf fotografi fotografik fotografikol fotografikolli fotokopi fotokopied fotokopien fotokopiiŋ fotos foukùs foukùsed foukùsen foukùsiŋ fouldā Fówu fränd fränds fray frayed frayen frayiŋ freim freimed freimen freimiŋ freims freimwörk freimwörks freis freises frend Frendov frends freš frešed frešen frešiŋ frī frīdom frīed frīen frīiŋ frikwènçi frikwènt frikwèntli frīraidā frītaip frīž frīžed frīžen frīžiŋ from Fronçeis Fronçeisiš Fronçeis-suk frònt fròntend frūt frūti frūtjūs frūts FTP fūd fǔgěn fui Fújiàn Fuktin fukyùm full fullform fulli Fūlli fullneim fullskrīn fùnkçion fùnkçioniŋ fùnkçionol fùnkçionolliti Fùnléŋ fùnni für fusuk fūt fūtā futbol futbols Futi futnout fyū G ga gäđār gäđāred gäđāren gäđāriŋ gàfe gai gaid gaided gaiden gaidiŋ gäin gala -gala gäla gälari gälaris gälas gämbol gämboled gämbolen gämboliŋ gāmsi gāmsizo gāmsizoru Gaŋnam Gaŋwon gǎnkit gǎnkitna Gānsù gäp gārd gārdèn gārdèniŋ gārdèns garlik gàu Gàuluŋ Gàuluŋ Çiti Gàuluŋ Toŋ Gàuluŋ Wài Gàuluŋ Wān Gàuluŋ Zài gavèrn gavèrnā gavèrnàns gavèrnās gavèrned gavèrneiçion gavèrneiçions gavèrnen Gavèrnenpleis gavèrniŋ gavèrnmènt gavèrnmènts ge gè geigùm geim geims geràntī geràntīed geràntīen geràntīiŋ Gerogia Gerogiaiš get geted geten getiŋ gewa -gewa gga gĥarāfa Ghost GIF gīn gindòu gindòuru gindòuzo giŋganun ginhoŋ ginhoŋna girim giv gived given giviŋ giviŋs gläd glädzo glädzo-dè glädzoru glaid glaided glaiden glaidiŋ glās glob globol globolli globolskoup globolwormiŋ glori glorifai glorifaied glorifaien glūm glūtameit glūtamik glūtamiksün glūtamin glūtèn glūtimùs glūtimùsrais Gnome GnomeSword gobou God gǒk gök gokab gǒkgǒk gökzài golf golfbol golfbols goŋhó goŋlàm gou goud goudmusika goued gouen gouiŋ goul gouls goutu grädjueiçion grädjueiçions grädjueit grädjueited grädjueiten grädjueitī grädjueitiŋ graf grafik grafikol grafiks grafs grämma grämmatik grämmatikol grämmatikolli grānd grändma grändpa grändsòn gras Grasfīld graund greid greided greiden greidiŋ greids greis greispirīd greiv greived greiven greiviŋ grey greywär grin grīn grined grinen Grīnhil grīni griniŋ grīnwaš grīnwašàbol grīnwašed grīnwašen grīnwašiŋ grīt grīted grīten grītiŋ gros grow growed growen growiŋ growŧ growùp Grundo Grundos grūp grūped grūpen grūpiŋ grūps gua guest guestbūk guestbūks gūguŋ gui Guiana gùid gùidā gùidàns gùidās gùided gùiden gùidiŋ Guìžōu gūjie gūjöŋ gǔk gǔkdàu Gǔkdàuzài gùm gūma Gùmdei gūmet gūmets gùmlei Gùmnin Gùmsīk Gùmwān Gǔŋcānjui guŋfǒ guŋhei guŋhoi guŋyün Gūŋzǘ guo guodi gūpo gusi gut gūtou Guy-ana gūyi gūyis gwai gwài gwàidài Gwanak Gwǎŋdōŋ Gwǎŋxī Gwǎŋẑōu gwànwoŋ gwokdou gwokfu Gwóŋduŋ Gwóŋduŋiš gwōŋgwūn Gwóŋsài Gwūn Toŋ GYI .gz gzip H Ĥ häbit häbits haček haggis haggismùšrūm ĥaiàr haid haided haiden haidiŋ Haidiŋna-monŧ haiĥ haiĥäria haiĥer haiĥest Haiĥ-Fai haiĥlàit haiĥlàited haiĥlàiten haiĥlàitiŋ haiĥ-praiority haiĥ-skūl Hǎinán haiper hàiperāmarket haiperliŋk haiperliŋks haiŧ haiwei hajiman hāk ĥaki hākmá hāksiewui hāksīk Halou hälŧ hälŧi hämmār hämmārs hamsùb hamsùbna händ händikäp händikäped händikäpen händikäpiŋ händol händolā händolās händoled händolen händoliŋ Handoŋ händs Haŋ häŋ häŋed häŋen häŋfän häŋfäns häŋiŋ Hanguk Hangukiš hangùl hankär Hannam Hanyaŋ häppèn häppèned häppènen häppèniŋ häppi häppinès harbar harbarais harbars Harbin hard harddisk harddisks harden hard-kouden hardli hardwär harmonais harmonaiseiçion hārt hārts Harumi hasbànd hasbànds hàu hāu hāueva hàuki haus haused hausen hauses hausiŋ Ĥavvah haw hayak hayaku Hayastan Hayastaniš Héběi hēd hēdā hēdās hēds héiciŋ Hēilóŋjiāŋ heit hěiwàn hel Hellas Hellasiš help helpā helpās helped helpen helpiŋ helŧ helŧi helŧstùdis ĥemistri Hénán heriteij hestiteit hestiteiten hev hexa hexadirekçion hexadirekçionol hexadirekçions hexadirekt hexadirekted hexadirekten hexadirektiŋ hexaleŋgueij hexaleŋgueijol Hexapeptide-3 Hibryu Hibryuiš Hicuji hik hil hils Hindi Hindiiš Hín Gǐŋ hint hints hipnosis hipnosised hipnosisen hipnosisiŋ hiro hiroik hiros histoloji històri històrik històrikol històris Hittie Hittites híu Hodoŋ hói hóicóu Hóigun hóihap hóiŋǒn hóisui hóixin hok hōl holou holouroba hòlt hòlted hòlten hòltiŋ hom homá homás Homäsil homlènd hommeik hommeiked hommeiken hommeikiŋ hompeij hompeijs homs homtawn homtawns hon Höŋgóŋ Höŋgóŋik hoŋi hoŋon hop hòp hoped hòped hopen hòpen hopiŋ hòpiŋ hörb hörbs hori horizont horizontol horizontolli hors hört hörted hörten hörtiŋ Hosài hospitol hospitols host hostiŋ hostneim hostneims hosts hosui hot hotel hotels hotfiks hotpot hotsörven houci hould houldā houldās houlded houlden houldiŋ hova hoxin Ĥristian Ĥristianoloji Ĥristmās Ĥristos HTML http https Húběi huey Huí Huízǔk Húnán huŋ huŋcya huŋkärot huŋŋok huŋroba huŋsīk huŋsīkna hunspell hunspell-tools hùnt hùntā hùntās hùnted hùnten hùntiŋ Hwábàk Hwádoŋ hwait hwaitbōd hwaitbōds hwakjòŋ Hwánam Hwáŋbù hwàt hymn hymns hyumàn hyumàns I í ì Ǐ ī iceweasel IE if ifekt ifektiv ifektiviti ifektivli ifektivnès ifekts iffiçiençi iffiçient ig ignor ignored ignoren ignoriŋ igs igšel igšels iif IIS ījekçion ījekçions ījekt ījekted ījekten ījektiŋ ikoloji ikolojiā ikolojik ikolojikol iksäkt iksäktli iksämin iksämined iksämineiçion iksämineiçions iksäminen iksäminiŋ iksampol iksampols iksčeinj iksčeinjed iksčeinjen iksčeinjiŋ iksel iksepçion iksept ikseseni iksetra iksibiçion iksikyuçion iksikyuçions iksikyut iksikyuted iksikyuten iksikyutiŋ iksist iksisted iksisten iksistiŋ iksit iksits iksklūçion iksklūçions iksklūd iksklūded iksklūden iksklūdiŋ iksklusiv iksklūsiv ikskyus ikskyuses ikspair ikspaired ikspaireiçion ikspairen ikspairiŋ ikspänçion ikspänd ikspänded ikspänden ikspändiŋ ikspeçiolli ikspediçion ikspediçions ikspedit ikspedited ikspediten ikspeditiŋ ikspekçion ikspekçions ikspekt ikspekted ikspekten ikspençion ikspençions ikspend ikspended ikspenden ikspendiŋ ikspens ikspensiv ikspèriment ikspèrimentol ikspesiol ikspesiolli ikspir ikspiràns ikspirànsed ikspirànsen ikspirànsī ikspirànsiŋ ikspirànsīs ikspiri ikspiriensen iksplen iksplened ikspleneiçion ikspleneiçions iksplenen ikspleniŋ iksplor iksplorā iksplorās iksplored iksploreiçion iksploren iksploriŋ ikspörimènt ikspörimèntol ikspörimènts iksport ikspört ikspörtaiçion ikspörtaiçions ikspörtais ikspörtaised ikspörtaisen ikspörtaisiŋ iksporteiçion iksporteit ikspörtik ikspörts ikspreçion ikspreçions ikspres ikspresed ikspresen ikspresiŋ ikspresion ikspresions ikspresiv ikspresivnès ikspresnai ikstänçion ikständ ikstençion ikstençions ikstend ikstended ikstenden ikstendiŋ ikstens ikstensiv ikstent ikstörnol ikstörnolaiçion ikstörnolaiçions ikstörnolais ikstörnolaised ikstörnolaisen ikstörnolaisiŋ ikstra iksträkt iksträkted iksträkten iksträktiŋ ikstranet ikstrapoleiçion ikstrapoleit ikstrīm ikuip ikuiped ikuipen ikuipiŋ ikuipmènt ikweiçion ikweiçions ikweit ikweitā ikweited ikweiten ikweitiŋ ikwivalènt ikwol ikwols īl iläbereiçion iläbereiçions iläbereit iläbereited iläbereiten iläbereitiŋ ilekçion ilekt ilekted ilekten ilektenā ilektenās ilektenī ilektenīs ilektiŋ illùstreçion illùstreçions illùstreiçion illùstreiçions illùstreit illùstreited illùstreiten illùstreitiŋ illùstret illùstreted illùstreten illùstretiŋ īls imeij imeijformät imeijiŋ imeijs imiteit imiteited imiteiten imiteitiŋ immaigreiçion immaigreiçions immaigreit immaigreitā immaigreitās immaigreited immaigreiten immaigreitiŋ imoçion imoçionol imot imotaikon imotaikons impäkt impäkten impend impended impenden impendiŋ implikeiçion implimènt implimènted implimènten implimèntiŋ import importàns importànt imported importen importiŋ imports impression impressions imprūv imprūvmènt in inaktiv inaktiveiçion inaktiveit inaktiveitā inaktiveited inaktiveiten inaktiveitiŋ inaktiviti inaktivitis indekçion indeks indeksfiŋgà India indikeiçion indikeiçionol indikeiçionolli indikeiçions indikeit indikeitā indikeitās indikeited indikeiten indikeitiŋ indikeitiv indipendèns indipendènt indipendèntli Indonesia Indonesiaiš indor indùlj indùstri indùstriol indùstris infànt infànts infekçion infekt infekted infekten infektiŋ infiltreiçion infiltreit influèns influènsed influènsen influènsiŋ influenža Influenžaivi info infoboks inform informeiçion informeiçionol informeiçionolli informeiçions infra infrastrùkcör iŋ -iŋ Iŋglènd Iŋgliš ingrèdiènt ingrèdiènts inherit inherited inheriten inheritiŋ inhibit inhibitā iniçieiçion iniçieiçions iniçieit iniçieitā iniçieited iniçieiten iniçieitiŋ iniçiol Iniçiolaisiŋ iniçiolli injekçion injekçions injekt injekted injekten injektiŋ inkeis inklūçion inklūçions inklūd inklūded inklūden inklūdiŋ inklūsiv inkom inkomiŋ inkomiŋs inkompätàbol inkompätàboliti inkorpòreit inkorpòreited inkorpòreiten inkorpòreitiŋ inkorrekt inkorrektnès inkrīmènt inkrīs inkrīsed inkrīsen inkrīsiŋ inkrīsiŋli inlènd innùf inorgànik inpùt inpùted inpùten inpùtiŋ insaid insekçion insekt insekted insekten insektiŋ insomnia insörçion insörçions insört insörted insörten insörtiŋ inspekçion inspekçions inspekt inspekted inspekten inspektiŋ instàns instituçion institut instol instolā instolās instoled instoleiçion instoleiçions instolen instoliŋ instrùkçion instrùkçions instrùkt instrùkted instrùkten instrùktiŋ instrumènt instrumènts insùffiçiènt integreiçion integreiçions integreit integreitā integreited integreiten integreitiŋ intejèr intejèrs intellijènçi intellijènt intellijèntli intellijèntol intençion intençions intend intended intenden intendiŋ interakçion interakçions interakt interakten interaktiŋ interaktiv interaktru interčeinj interčeinjed interčeinjen interčeinjiŋ interčeinjs intèrèst intèrèsted intèrèsten intèrèstiŋ interfeis Interfeises interfir interfired interfiren interfiriŋ internaçion internaçionol internaçionolais internaçionolaiseiçion internaçions Internet internol internolais internolaised internolaiseiçion internolaiseiçions internolaisen internolaisiŋ interpret interpreted interpreteiçion interpreteiçions interpreteit interpreten interpretiŋ intersekçion intersekçions intersekt intersekted intersekten intersektiŋ intervol intervols interwiki interwikis intranaçionol intranet intrapoleiçion intrapoleit introdùkçion introdyus introdyused introdyusen introdyusiŋ intruçion intrud intruded intruden intrudiŋ intu Inubo invälid invälideiçion invälideit inveiçion inveiçions inveid inveided inveiden inveidiŋ inveidiŋli inveidiŋs invençion invençions invent invented inventen inventiŋ invèntori investmènt invok invokeiçion invokeiçions invokeit IP IPCop Iran Iraniš is -iš isens isensiol isi isier isiest isili Islam Islamik ISM -ism ISO ISP issu issued issuen issuiŋ issus ist Istanbol istnorŧ istsouŧ isū isūs it Italia Italiaik Italiaiš itč itči itèreiçion itèreiçions itèreit itèreited itèreiten itèreitiŋ ītörnol ītörnolais ivälyueiçion ivälyueiçions ivälyueit ivälyueited ivälyueiten ivälyueitiŋ ivèn ivènli ivent ivents ivoluçion ivoluçionary ivolv ivolved ivolven ivolviŋ IWB Izmir J jaigan jaigantik jäkket jamo jamsi Jaŋam jaŋmi jargons Java Jef jelei jem jemineiçion jemineit jems jemun jemunò jenereiçion jenereiçions jenereit jenereitā jenereited jenereiten jenereitiŋ jenerik jenerol jenerolli Jermany Jermanyik jesčö jesčös Jhudora Jiāŋsū Jiāŋxī jibei jidou jǐdǔŋ jiggiŋ jigùm jigùmdè jigùm-wa jikdou Jílín jilmun jilmunò jimou Jǐnán Jini Jǐníŋ jinjùŋ jio jiografi jiografik jiografikol jioloji jiolojik jiolojikol jiometri jiorīplikeiçion jiotargetiŋ jipfän jipfäns jíu jiyàn jíyi Joän Joänna job jobs Joil join joined jöŋgwàn Jòŋja Jorjia jörnol jörnolism jörnolist Josòn Josòniš jousèn joy JPEG .jpeg .jpg jraft jräg jräged jrägen jrägiŋ jrama jramas jres jresdawn jreses jreskoud jrō jrōbäk jrōed jrōen jrōiŋ jùj jùjed jùjen jùjiŋ jùjmènt jùjmènts Julia jùmp jùmped jùmpen jùmpiŋ Jun Juŋ Juŋdoŋ jüngiŋ jùŋk Juŋnamŋon jùngol Juŋsùm Junior jūs jùst jùstis jüyǔk Jyourinobu jyuwei jyuweijiu K kabāb käbinèt käbinèts kaci Kačīk Kačīks Kagi kaind kainds Kaisar käktoupùs kalar kalared kalaren kalariŋ kalars kalendar kälèndār kalendar-dei kalendar-monŧ kalendar-nin kalendars kälèndārs kalkyuleiçion kalkyuleiçions kalkyuleit kalkyuleitā kalkyuleitās kalkyuleited kalkyuleiten kalkyuleitiŋ Kambodia Kämbrij kamo kämpäŋ kämpäŋs kämpùs kän Känada Känadaik kändi kändideit kändideits kändol kändols käned känen käniŋ käns känsā känsol Känton käp käpàbol käpcör käped käpen käpiŋ käpitol käpsol käpsols käptön käptöned käptönen kär käraktā käraktās käraktèrais käraktèraised käraktèraisen käraktèraisiŋ käraktèristik käraktèristiks karavān karbohydreit karbohydreits kard kardhouldā kardhouldās kards karet karīr kärot kärots kärri kärried kärrien kärriiŋ kärs kart Kartvelstan käše käše-bùstiŋ käšol käšolna kast kasted kasten kastiŋ kastol kastols kāsu kat kät katalog kategori kategoris kaŧolik kaŧoliks kàu Kaukasùs kaunsèl kaunsèled kaunsèlen kaunsèliŋ kaunt kauntā kauntās kaunted kaunten kawaii kayak kayaks kB kei Keibī kei-i-gwai-na keis keises keisony keisonys keiv keivs keyi kī kībōd kībōds kid kids kik Kiko kiko Kiko Kikos kikos Kikos kil kiled kilen kiliŋ kilobait kilobaits kilomitā kilomitās kimiǔ kimiǔna kiŋ kiŋdom kiŋdoms kiŋs kīp kīpäd kīpäds kīped kīpen kīpiŋ kirei kīs Kīŧ kita kitadè kītaip Kiyosumi kiẑōŋ KLÄ klaiènt klaiènts klaimeit klaimeits kläm klämed klämen klämiŋ klās klāsrūm klāsrūms klass klasses klassifai klassifaied klassifaien klassifaienī klassifaiiŋ klassifaikeiçion klassik klättu klaud klef klikkk klikkked klikkken klikkkiŋ klikkks klikkkträkk klikkkträkked klikkkträkken klikkkträkkiŋ klikkkŧru klikkkŧrus klīn klinik klinikol kliniks klīniŋ klip klipbōd kliped klipen klipenī klipenīs klipiŋ klīr klīràns klīred klīren klīri klīriŋ klīrli klof klofiŋ Klofna-monŧ klofru klofzo klok klon kloned klonen kloniŋ klos klosed klosen klosiŋ klot kloŧ kloted kloten klotiŋ kloŧs klouŧ klouŧs klùb klùbs koala kōč kōčā kōčed kōčen kōčiŋ kof Koi kok kokonùt kokonùts kokteil kol kola kola-abyus kola-abyusā kola-abyusiŋ kola-abyusiv kola-gàfe Kolcan kold koldsörven koled kolen koliŋ kolläboreiçion kolläboreiçions kolläboreit kolläboreited kolläboreiten kolläboreitiŋ kolläboreitiv kolläboreitivli kolläps kolläpsed kolläpsen kolläpsiŋ kollar kolleiçion kolleij kolleijs kolleit Kolleiti kolleitiŋ kollekçion kollekçions kollekt kollekted kollekten kollektiŋ kollektiv kollektivli kollekts Kolombia kolùmn kolùmns kom kombain kombained kombaineiçion kombaineiçionol kombaineiçionolli kombaineiçions kombainen kombainiŋ komed komen komiŋ kommand kommandā kommands kǒmmens kǒmmensed kǒmmensen kǒmmensiŋ komment kommented kommenten kommentiŋ komments kommit kommited kommiten kommitiŋ kommitmènt kòmmon kòmmonā kòmmonli kommörs kommörsol kommyun kommyunikeiçion kommyunikeiçions kommyunikeit kommyunikeited kommyunikeiten kommyunikeitiŋ kommyuniti kommyunitis kompail kompailed kompaileiçion kompailen kompailiŋ kompäkçion kompäkçions kompäkt kompäkted kompäkten kompäktiŋ kompäŋ kompäŋs kompàni kompànion kompànis kompär kompäraktiv kompäraktivli kompäred kompäreiçion kompäreiçions kompären kompäriŋ kompärtivli kompätàbol kompätàboliti kompaund kompetènçi kompetènt kompit komplein kompleined kompleinen kompleiniŋ kompleks kompleksiti kompliçion kompliçions komplit komplited kompliten komplitiŋ komponènt komponènts kompos komposed komposen komposiçion komposiçions komposiŋ komposit komposited kompositen kompositiŋ kompresçion kompresçions kompress kompressed kompressen kompressiŋ kompression komprihençion komprihençions komprihens komprihensed komprihensen komprihensiŋ komprihension komprihensiv kompromis kompromised kompromisen kompromisiŋ kompùlsori kompùlsorili kompyuçion kompyut kompyutā kompyutās kompyutāsistèm kompyutāsistèms kompyutiŋ kon- koncrol koncrolā koncrolās koncroled koncrolen koncroliŋ koncrolpoint koncrolpoints koncrols kondiçion kondiçionol kondiçionolli kondiçions kondùkçion kondùkt kondùktā kondùktās kondùkted kondùkten kondùktiŋ konfidençiol konfident konfig konfigyur konfigyured konfigyureiçion konfigyureiçions konfigyuren konfigyuriŋ konflikt konflikts konform konförm konformed konförmed konförmeiçion konförmeiçions konformen konförmen konformèns konformiŋ konförmiŋ konfyus konfyused konfyusen konfyusiŋ konfyusion köŋ köŋi koniçion konit konitiv konkluçion konklud konkörrènt konkörrèntli konnekçion konnekçions konnekt konnektā konnektās konnekted konnekten konnektiŋ konnektiv konnektiviti kono konsekètiv konsekètivli konsept konsepts konsidèr konsidèràbol konsidèràbolli konsidèred konsidèreiçion konsidèren konsidèriŋ konsil konsiled konsilen konsiliŋ konsist konsisted konsisten konsistiŋ konsīv konsīved konsīven konsol konsonànt konsonànts konsörv konsörved konsörveiçion konsörveiçionol konsörveiçions konsörven konsörviŋ Konstantinbol konstityuçion konstityut konstityuten konstityutènt konstityutènts konstraint konstraints konstrùkçion konstrùkçions konstrùkt konstrùkted konstrùkten konstrùktiŋ konsùlt konsùlted konsùlteiçion konsùlteiçionol konsùlten konsùltiŋ konsum konsùmpçion kontäkt kontäkts kontein konteinā konteinās konteined konteinen konteiniŋ kontekst konteksts kontent kontents kontinènt kontinènts kontinyu kontinyued kontinyueiçion kontinyuen kontinyuiŋ kontinyuùs kontinyuùsli konträkt kontrast kontri kontribyuçion kontribyuçions kontribyut kontribyutā kontribyutās kontribyuted kontribyuten kontribyutiŋ kontris konvörçion konvörçions konvörseiçion konvörseiçions konvörsion konvörsions konvört konvörted konvörten konvörtiŋ konvört-tu-selens koordineiçion koordineiçions koordineit koordineitā koordineited koordineiten koordineitiŋ koordineits kopi kopied kopiedit kopien kopiiŋ kopileft kopirait kopis kòppèr köqi kōr körikkyulùm Korintos kōrmemori Korn Kornhil körnol körnolais körnols korpòreiçion korpòreit korrekçion korrekçions korrekt korrekted korrekten korrektiŋ korrektli korrektnès körrènçi körrènçis körrènt körrèntli korridor korridors korrīspond korrīsponded korrīsponden korrīspondiŋ korrùpçion korrùpçions korrùpt korrùpted korrùpten korrùptiŋ kōrs körsā körsiv kort kōrt kōrts körv körvs kōs kōsed kōseiçion kosen kōsen kōses kōsiŋ kost kōswei koubu koubui koud koudā kouded kouden koudiŋ kouiksist kounsel kounseled kounseleiçion kounselen kounseliŋ kounty kountys kout kouted kouten koutiŋ kòvār kòvāred kòvāren kòvāriŋ Koyasumi krais kraises kraitiria kraitirias kredit kreditkard kredits kridens kridensiol kridensiols krieiçion krieiçions krieit krieitā krieitās krieited krieiten krieitiŋ krieitiv krieitzo krīm kritik kritikol kritikolli křone křones kros krosed krosen krosiŋ krow krowed krowen krowiŋ Krūs kryptoloji kryptolojiā Kūgra kui kúi kúiděi kuidi kuiyiwui kuiz kuizes kūk kūkā kūken kūkiŋ kūky kūkys kul kùlčö kùlčör kùlčörol kuled kulen kuliŋ künbiŋ kùp kùppol kùppolais kùppolaised kùppolaiseiçion kùppolaiseiçions kùppolaisen kùppolaisiŋ kùppolen kùps kurīmu kurious Kuš kuš Kuš kùstard kùstom kùstomā kùstomais kùstomaised kùstomaiseiçion kùstomaiseiçions kùstomaisen kùstomās kùt kùtkùt kuwi kwàidǎi kwaiet kwaietnès Kwai Fōŋ Kwai Hīŋ kwando Kwasala kwesçion kwesçionmark kwesçions kwest kwestdunmark kwested kwesten kwestiŋ kwests kwik kwīn Kwīnswei kwoliteitiv kwoliti kwontiteitiv kwontiti kwot kwoteiçion kwoteiçions kwots kyi kyiriŋ kyiriŋs kyis kyiwörd kyiwörds kyu kyuèri kyuèristriŋ kyúmiǔ kyur kyured kyuren kyuriŋ kyus L la läboratòri lahmajun lai laiàbol laibrari laibraris laied laien laif laifpaŧ LaifTaip laiiŋ làik làiked làiken làikiŋ laim laims làimùt lain lains laisèns laisènsed laisènsen laisènsenā laisènseni laisènsenis laisènsiŋ lait làit làits laitweiĥt laiv LaivKD läkk läkked läkken läkkiŋ Lam Tin Laos Lǎp larj larjer larjest larj-i larva larvas last lastli Latin Latiniš lätityud le Lebanon LED left leiaut leibol leibor Leiĥtòn leit leiter leitest lejènd lejèndari lème lemon lemons lemp lemps lènd leŋgueij leŋgueiji leŋgueijiloji leŋgueijilojiā leŋgueijol leŋgueijs les lessòn lessòns let let’s lettā lettāhēd lettārs lettās levol levols levolùp LFS LGPL li Liáoníŋ libör liböreiçion liböreiçionol liböreiçionolli liböreiçions liböreit liböreited liböreiten liböreitiŋ libörol libörolwär libörolwärs līd līdā līdās līded līden lidi līdiŋ līdiŋrōl līdiŋrōlpīpol ligol ligolakt ligolakts ligoli ligolloji ligollojiā ligollojiās ligolnai limit limited limiteiçion limiteiçions limiten limitiŋ limits līn līnàbol līned līnen Liŋdiŋ liŋk liŋked liŋken liŋkiŋ liŋks līniŋ Linuks liouqie liouqies Lira līs līsā līsās Lisbi līsed līsen līsī līsiŋ list listed listen listiŋ lists litèreiçi litèreiçion litèreicö litèreit litèreitli litèreitwörk litèreitwörks litsèn litsèned litsènen litsèniŋ Lituwan Lituwaniš Lituwanyui liv līv lived līved liven līven liviŋ līviŋ LLL log loged logen login logiŋ logo logon logos logout logs loiyol loiyolti loji löjī lojik lojikol löjīs lojistiks lǒk loki lǒkmiaowow lokol lokolais lokolaised lokolaiseiçion lokolaisen lokolaisiŋ lokolenī lǒksui loŋ loŋjityud Lóŋ Piŋ lörn lörnā lörned lörnen lörniŋ los losed losen losendè losiŋ Los Snow lottèri lottèris löü loud loudàbol louded louden loudiŋ Louka loukeiçion loukeiçions loukeit loukeited loukeiten loukeitiŋ low lower lowest low-praiority Lowu lǔk lūk lūkalàik Lukas lūked lūken Lǔkgén lūkiŋ luksīk lǔksīk lùm lùmp lunar lùnč lùnčboks lùnčbokses luok luǒk luokcàm luokděi lūp Lupe lūped lūpen lūpiŋ lùv lùved lùven lùviŋ lyrik lyriks M m̌ m̄ m̀ ḿ Má maci mäcur mäcured mäcuren mäcuriŋ Mādabā magàn mägnetik ma-i-fan ma-i-fan-na maigreiçion maigreiçions maigreit maigreited maigreiten maigreitiŋ màijíu mainā maind màisön mait màiti maits mäjintasik mäkenik mäkenikol mäkeniks maksimais maksimol maksimùs Makyedoniya Makyedoniyaiš Malayšia maliçiùs mältīs mama mámá mämmol mämmols man män mān Mancóu Mandarin mani mänipyuleit mänipyuleited mänipyuleiten mänipyuleitiŋ männeij männeijā männeijed männeijen männeijiŋ männeijmènt manwa mänyuol mänyuolli máōn Māori Māori-leŋgueij Māori-pīpol mäp mäpàbol mäped mäpen mäpiŋ mäps Marakwa Maraŧon Mari Maria Mariya marjin marjinol marjinolais marjinolaised marjinolaiseiçion marjinolaisen mark marked marken market marketiŋ markiŋ marko markoskopik Markosoft marks markùp Maroubra märri märried märrieij märrieijs märrien märriiŋ Mars Mas mās màšin màšins māskiliŋ mastèr mastèrā mastèrais mastèrs mätč mätčed mätčen mätčiŋ mätčs mäŧemätiks mätiriol mätiriolais mätiriolaiseiçion mätiriols mätriks mätrikses mäŧs mättār mättārais mättārs maunt mauntèn mauntènreinj mauntèns mauntiŋ maus mauŧ Mauzài May mbingo mē medikeiçion medikeit medikol medsin medsinkäpsol medsinkäpsols Mei Měigòk Meigōk meijā meik meiked meiken meikiŋ meikùp meikùps meil meils mein meindiš meindišes meinli meinpeij meinpeijs meintein meinteinā meinteinàns meinteined meinteinen meinteiniŋ Méisōu meit meits meiyā meiyās melt melted melten meltiŋ membèr members membèrs memorais memoraised memoraisen memoraisiŋ memori memorikard memorikards memoriol Měŋgǔ menyu menyus meorcya Meridell Mešihko Mesopotamia messeij messeijs Metafisiks Metastatsis Meteoroloji meŧod meŧodoloji meŧods metol metrik metrikol Metro Metropol Metropolitàn Mevigeitā mi mǐ- miao mǐ-bau mic Microsoft middol middolfiŋgà middolwär midè miděi midia mǐ-difain mǐ-difainen mie mǐ-filtèr mǐ-filtèren miga Migùm mǐ-ji mǐ-klos mǐ-klosen mikrodiliçion mikrodilit mikroformät mikrosilekçion mikrosilekt mikroskop mikroskopik miks miksā mikscö miksed miksen miksiŋ mǐ-kūk mǐ-kūken mīl milai mǐ-limit mǐ-limiten mǐ-liŋk mǐ-liŋken militari milk mīls mǐ-mätč mǐ-mätčen mimosa mīn minĉui mindo mǐ-neimen minèrol mini minimais minimol minimùm minimùs mīniŋ ministri ministriā minoriti minùt minùts mǐ-peiy mǐ-peiyen mirai mǐ-riför mǐ-rifören mirror mis mis- mised misen mǐ-silekt mǐ-silekten misiŋ miskonfig miskonfigyur miskonfigyured miskonfigyureiçion miskonfigyureiçions miskonfigyuren miskonfigyuriŋ misselliniùs mission misteik misteiken miswagari miswagaru mitā mitās mǐ-transleit mǐ-transleiten miwa mǐ-yu mǐ-yus mi-yusen mó moa moađän mobil mobildenwa modèl modèled modèlen modèliŋ modèls modèn modènais modifai modifaied modifaien modifaiiŋ modifaik modifaikeiçion modifaikeiçions modol modols moe mojul mojulais mojulaiseiçion mojulār mojuleiçion mojuleit mojuls momènt Mongolia monī monitor monitoriŋ monitors monkī mono monoĥrom monoĥromik monosyllàbol monoton monotonik monŧ monŧli monŧneim monŧs Moodle mordèn mordènais mörj mörjā mörjed mörjen mörjiŋ morol mosaik moskĥ Moskva most mostli motiveiçion motiveit motiveited motiveiten moud mouds moumou Mozilla MPEG .mpeg .mpg MTR mu mùč muhuŋ mui Mǔkdei mǔkdik mǔkgua mǔktàu mǔktàucya mùlti mùltileŋgueij mùltileŋgueijol mùltimedia mùltiparti mùltipol mūn mùnč mùnčed mùnčen mùnčiŋ Mūndei muniçipol muniçipoliti mùnni musik musika musikol musiks Muslim Muslims mùšrūm Mušupork mūv mūvàbol mūved mūven mūvi mūviŋ mūvis mūvmènt muzài mwu mwugala mwugga mwuha mwuji mwuka mwula mwuli mwulisula mwuliyöŋye mwusöŋ mwutàu mwuye mwuyǔk mwuzo mwuzoru mwuzowo Myanmaàik Myanmaàiš Myanmar mye myea myeni myenigga MySQL mystèrik mystèry N n̄ ń ǹ ň na naçion naçionol naçions nada nadani nainai nainaiji nàit nam nambu Namĉoŋ Namĉöŋ Namgik namgua Namsan namsīk Namtaileŋ Namucya namzài nanasui Nánjīŋ nau nävigeiçion nävigeit Nederlènd Nederlèndiš negat negativ negativiti negg neggs nei néi neicör neicörol neidè néiděi neidi neigè neim neimai neimen neimiŋ neims neimspeis nèist neitiv NeoMaits Neopets Neopia Neopian -nès nest nesten net netbol netbols netiā netiās netizen netizens nets netwörk netwörkfiltèrā netwörkiŋ netwörks Ŋ ŋ̌ ŋ̀ ŋ̄ ŋ́ ŋǎktàu ŋán Ŋ́ān ŋàu ŋàuàu ŋàuàued ŋàuàuen ŋàuàuiŋ ŋàuàuzo ŋàuàuzoru ŋàuklef ŋ-dùk ŋ́höŋ Ŋīan ŋ-jidou ŋó ŋö́ ŋóděi ŋodi ŋoimai ŋon Ŋoŋ Piŋ ŋ-šīfǔk ŋsyur ŋūk ŋūkkei ni nibún nīd nīded nīden nidi nido nīdol nīdols nīds nigè nigga nigouçieiçion nigouçieiçions nigouçieit nigouçieited nigouçieiten nigouçieitiŋ nin nindoi ninfùn Níŋxià Nippon Nipponik Nipponiš nīr nīs niu niuer niuest niuli NiuZīländ niwa -niwa niwai niwái niwatori nizěk NLP NMB Nogcya non Nonhyòn Norlèndiš normol normolli nörs nörsā nörsiŋ norŧ not nōtī nou noued nouen nouiŋ nout nouted nouten noutifai noutifaied noutifaien noutifaiiŋ noutifaik noutifaikeiçion noutiŋ noutis noutisàbol noutisbōd noutisbōds noutises nouts noutses nova novadirekçion novadirekçionol novadirekçions novadirekt novadirekted novadirekten novadirektiŋ novaleŋgueij novaleŋgueijol Novèl NP nūdol nugu núi núizài Nùm nùmbār nùmbārik nùmbāriŋ nùmbèr nùmbèrik nùmbèroloji nùmbèrolojiā nyuro nyutriçion nyutriçionol O ó ò ǒ ö ȫ ö̌ ö́ ō oari oaru objekt objektiv objektivs objekts obteined obvös òđà òđàs òdiçion òdiçions òdièns òdiènses òdio òdioloji òdit òditā òditās òdited òditen òditiŋ òdittreil off offār offāred offāren offāriŋ offis offises offisol offlain oftèn oil ointmènt oka okkeiçion okkeiçionol okkeiçionolli okkör okköred okkören okkörèns okköriŋ okkyupeiçion okkyupeiçionol okkyupeiçions okkyupeit okkyupeited okkyupeiten okkyupeitiŋ Oksfōd okta oktadirekçion oktadirekçionol oktadirekçions oktadirekt oktadirekted oktadirekten oktadirektiŋ oktaleŋgueij oktaleŋgueijol ol oliv olmàiti olmost oltā oltöneit oltöneitiv oltöneitivli oltöneitivs olweis olympia Olympik omlet on Ōn onlain onli onòr onòràbol onòrari onòrbōd onòrbōds onòrs Onsu ontu opçion opçionol opçions opèn opèned opènen opèniŋ OpenOffice OpenSSH OpenX opera opèreiçion opèreiçionol opèreiçions opèreit opèreitā opèreitās opèreited opèreiten opèreitiŋ opinion opinions opponènt opportuniti opportunitis optikofaibèr optimais optimaisā optimaisās optimaised optimaiseiçion optimaisen optimaisiŋ optimol optimùm or ör ōr öra örakoud örakouds oränj oränjs öras örbàn orbit orbited orbiten orbitiŋ orbitol orbits ordèr ordèriŋ ordinari ordinaridè öre öres òrgan orgàn orgànais orgànaised orgànaiseiçion orgànaiseiçionol orgànaiseiçions orgànaisen orgànaisiŋ orgànik òrgans orienteiçion orienteit orienteited orienteiten orienteitiŋ orijin orijineiçion orijineiçionol orijineiçionolli orijineiçions orijineit orijineited orijineiten orijineitiŋ orijinol orijinol-dè orijinolli örik örikzo örikzoru ōrmain ōrmained ōrmainen ōrmainiŋ örs OS osmanŧùs osmanŧùspork osou Osterreiĥ Osterreiĥik Ostreilia Ostreiliaik òŧā òŧās òŧentikeiçion òŧentikeit òŧentikeited òŧentikeiten òŧentikeitiŋ òtoditekçion òtoditekt òtoditekted òtoditekten òtoditektiŋ ÒtoFill ÒtoLiŋk ÒtoLiŋks òtomäçion òtomäçions òtomät òtomäted òtomäten òtomätik òtomätikol òtomätikolli òtomätiŋ Ottoman ould oulder ouldest Oumun ousèn Ousènia out outdor outluk outpùt outpùted outpùten outpùtiŋ Ouzàu Ouzàugöt ovèr ovèrfast ovèrhēd ovèrkom ovèrkomed ovèrkomen ovèrkomiŋ ovèrloudiŋ ovèrol ovèrraid ovèrraided ovèrraiden ovèrraidiŋ ovèrsī ovèrsīed ovèrsīen ovèrsīiŋ ovèrvyu ovèrwrait ovèrwraited ovèrwraiten ovèrwraitiŋ ow owari owed owen owiŋ own owned ownen owniŋ OY O’ẑoun P päč päčes päd pädlokk pädlokks päds Paggā pái pain päin päinfol painnīdol pains paionīr paionīriŋ paionīrs pàip pǎk päk päkeij päkeijed päkeijen päkeijiŋ päkeijs päket päkets Paki pǎkru pǎksàu pǎktàu pǎktouzài pǎkzo pǎkzoru Palestin pän panc Pangyo pänkeik pänol päns pant papa par pär Paragwai parakīt parakīts paramitā paramitās parçiol pärènt pärèntiŋ pärènts Paris park parks Pārman parrot parrots pars parsàbol parsed parsen parsiŋ part parti partikyular partimage partis partnèr partnèrs parts pas pased pasen Pasifik Pasifikā Pasifikās pasiŋ pasport pasports past pasta pastas paswörd paswörds paŧ paŧes paŧs paŧwei Paulos pàus pàused pàusen pàusiŋ pawā pawdā pàwdèr pàwdèriŋ pebbol pebbols pedestriàn pei peifū peij peijdawn peijineiçion peijineiçions peijineit peijineited peijineiten peijineitiŋ peijs peijùp peist peisted peisten peistiŋ peiy peiyā peiyī peiymènt peiymènts pekk pekked pekken pekkiŋ pen pend pendiŋ penetreiçion penetreiçions penetreit penetreited penetreiten penetreitiŋ penguin penguins pens penta pentadirekçion pentadirekçionol pentadirekçions pentadirekt pentadirekted pentadirekten pentadirektiŋ pentaleŋgueij pentaleŋgueijol peppèr peppèrs peptide Perl Peru pet petpet petpetpet petpetpets petpets pets pfat PgDn PgUp php phpBB phpMyAdmin PHPNuke pīč pīčes Pīčyard pidán pier piers .pif pig pigs pīk pikcö pikcös pīked pikels pīken pīkiŋ pikkapika pikkapikana pil Pilipinas pin PING piŋnin Piŋ Ŝek pins pīp pīped pīpen pīpiŋ pīpol pīpoldè pīpols pīr pīrgrūp pīrgrūps pirīd pirīds pita pitabrēd pizza pizzas pläin plän pläned plänen plänèt plänèts pläniŋ pläns plānt plāntiŋ plānts plastik plätform plätforms Plaza plei pleiā pleiās pleied pleieiçion pleien pleigraund pleigraunds pleiiŋ pleis pleises pleisneim plīs plùg plùg-in plùg-ins plùs PNG .png Pō pō pöçionkät podkast podkasted podkasten podkastiŋ podkastiŋĩ podkastiŋĩs poem poems poet poetik pohai point points poisòn poisònùs poket pokets Pokfīld Pol Polènd Polèndiš poliçi poliçis polis polisoffisā polisoffisās polissteiçion polissteiçions politikā politikol politiks polluçion pollut poly polynomiol polynomiols pomegranate pop popdawn popmusik popmusika popùp popyular popyuleiçion popyuleiçions popyuleit popyuleited popyuleiten popyuleitiŋ pörčeiçion pörčeiçions pörčeis pörčeisā pörčeised pörčeisen pörčeisiŋ pörform pörformed pörformeiçion pörformen pörformèns pörformènt pörformènts pörformiŋ pörj pörjen pork Pörl pörmiçion pörmiçions pörmit pörmited pörmiten pörmitiŋ Pörol pörpòs pörsònol pörswei pörsweied pörsweien pörsweiiŋ port ported porten portiŋ portol ports Portugues Portuguesik Portuguesiš posiçion positiv pöspekt pöspektiv pöspektivli pöspektivs possibiliti possibol possibolli post postdisaiçion postdisaiçions postdisaid postdisaided postdisaiden postdisaidiŋ postdiskripçion postdiskripçions postdiskript postdiskripted postdiskripten postdiskriptiŋ postdiskripts postdiskùçion postdiskùçions postdiskùs postdiskùsed postdiskùsen postdiskùses postdiskùsiŋ postditömin postditömined postditömineiçion postditöminen postditöminènt postditöminiŋ postdivelop postdiveloped postdivelopen postdivelopiŋ postdivelopmènt posted postempt postempted postempten postemptiŋ posten postiŋ postkoud posts pot potençiol potent pots Póugūŋyīŋ Poutoi praimari praimariā praimariās praiority praioritys prais pràis praiveiçi praiveit praiz praizen praizes preis preised preisen preisiŋ pres presed presen presidènçi presidènt presidèntol presidènts presiŋ prey preyā preyed preyen preyiŋ pridikçion pridikçions pridikt pridikted pridikten pridiktiŋ pridisaiçion pridisaiçions pridisaid pridisaided pridisaiden pridisaidiŋ pridiskripçion pridiskripçions pridiskript pridiskripted pridiskripten pridiskriptiŋ pridiskripts pridiskùçion pridiskùçions pridiskùs pridiskùsed pridiskùsen pridiskùses pridiskùsiŋ priditömin priditömined priditömineiçion priditöminen priditöminènt priditöminiŋ pridivelop pridiveloped pridivelopen pridivelopiŋ pridivelopmènt priempçion priempçions priempt priempted priempten priemptiŋ prifiks prifikses priför priföred prifören priförèns priförènses priföriŋ prihistòri prihistòrik prihistòrikol priliminari priloud prinçes prinçeses prinçi prinçis print printā printās printed printen printiŋ printjobs pripäk pripäked pripäken pripäkiŋ pripär pripäred pripäreiçion pripären pripäriŋ pripend pripended pripenden pripendiŋ prisais prisaision prisent prisented prisenteiçion prisenteiçions prisenten prisentiŋ priskràipçion priskràipçions priskràipt priskràipted priskràipten priskràiptiŋ priskràipts prisörv prisörviŋ priv privdè privdei privileij privileijed privileijen privileijs priviùs privyu privyued privyuen privyuiŋ probàbol probàbolistik probàboliti problèm problèms prodùkçion prodùkt prodùkts prodyus prodyusā prodyused prodyusen prodyusiŋ Prof profail profails profess professā professās profession professionol profiçiençi profiçient profit profitàbol profitàboliti progrem progremā progremās progremed progremen progremiŋ progremkoud progrems prǒgres prōgres prōgreses prǒgresiv prǒjekçion prǒjekçions prǒjekt prōjekt prǒjektā prǒjektail prǒjektails prǒjekted prǒjekten prǒjektiŋ prǒjektiv prōjekts prokläm proklämed proklämeiçion proklämen proklämeniŋ proksi prokür proküred proküren proküriŋ prokürmènt promoçion promoçionol promoçions promot promotā promoted promoten promotiŋ pronaun pronauns pronaunseiçion pronaunseit propèrti propèrtis propos proposed proposen proposiŋ proses prosesā prosesās proseses prosesiŋ prosijör protekçion protekçions protekt protekted protekten protektiŋ protektiv protokol protokols proton protons protruçion protrud protrudàbol protruded protruden protrudènt protrudiŋ provaid provaidā provaidās provaided provaiden provaidiŋ provinçi provinçis Provörb provyçion psaikailoji psaikailojiā psaikailojiās psaikailojik psaikailojikol psaikailojikolli psaikailtik psaiko psaikoanalaisā psaikoloji psaikolojiā psaikolojiās psaikolojik psaikolojikol psaikolojikolli psaikoltik psalm psalms pùblik pùblikeiçion pùblikeiçions pùblikol pùblikolli pùbliš pùblišā pùblišās pùblišed pùblišen pùblišiŋ Pudica pul pūl puled pulen puliŋ pūls pùnč pùnčā pùnčās pùnčed pùnčen pùnčiŋ pùnkcueiçion pùnkcueit puš pušed pušen pušiŋ put putā puted puten putiŋ Pǔtōŋhuà PùzzolBī pyiao pyiaozo pyiaozoru pyú pyur pyúzo Q qeŋ qeŋroba qeŋsīk Qeŋ Yi qiaqia qilin qín Qiŋdǎo qiŋgàu Qīŋhǎi qiŋlöŋna qiŋnik R ř Rabbit radio rädiš raid raidā raidās raided raiden raidiŋ raip raiped raipen raipiŋ rait raitā raitās raited raiten raitiŋ raits rändomais rändomaised rändomaiseiçion rändomaiseiçions rändomaisen rändomaisiŋ räŋk räŋked räŋken räŋkiŋ räŋkiŋs Ransaurùs Ransaurùses räpid .rar rär räriti red redi reiçio reil reilwei reilweis reinbow reinj reinjā reis reises reit reited reiten reitiŋ rejistèr rejistèry rekonaiçion rekonaiçions rekonais rekonaised rekonaisen rekonaisiŋ relativ relativli relativs řenřuk reptillioritùs residènçiol residènt residèntol residènts rest restoront restoronts rī- rial rialiti ribel ribeleiçion ribeleiçions ribeleit ribeleited ribeleiten ribeleitiŋ rič rīč rīd rīdà rīdairekçion rīdàs rīded rīden rīdiŋ rīdirekçion rīdirekçions rīdirekt rīdirektā rīdirekted rīdirekten rīdirektiŋ rīdirektli rīdiskòvār rīdiskòvāred rīdiskòvāren rīdiskòvāri rīdiskòvāriŋ ridyus ridyused ridyusen ridyusiŋ riflekçion riflekçions riflekt riflekted riflekten riflektiŋ riflektiv riför riföred rifören riförèns riförènsed riförènsen riförènses riföriŋ rīform rīformed rīformeiçion rīformeiçions rīformen rīformiŋ rifrakçion rifrakçions rifrakt rifrakted rifrakten rifraktiŋ rīfreš rifyus rifyused rifyusen rifyusiŋ rijekçion rijekçions rijekt rijekted rijekten rijektiŋ rijektiŋli rijektiŋs rījenereiçion rījenereiçions rījenereit rījenereited rījenereiten rījenereitiŋ rijion rijionol rijions rīkalkyuleit rīkalkyuleited rīkalkyuleiten rīkalkyuleitiŋ rīkläim rīkläimen rīkōd rīkōdā rīkōdās rīkōded rīkōden rīkōdiŋ rīkompail rīkompailed rīkompaileiçion rīkompailen rīkompailiŋ rīkonnekçion rīkonnekçions rīkonnekt rīkonnekted rīkonnekten rīkonnektiŋ rīkonsil rīkonsiled rīkonsilen rīkonsiliŋ rīkörs rīkörsiv rīkoud rīkouded rīkouden rīkoudiŋ rīkòvèr rīkòvèriŋ riktrutiŋ rīkwair rīkwaired rīkwairen rīkwairiŋ rīkwairmènt rīkwest rīkwested rīkwesten rīkwestiŋ rīkwests rīlai rīlaiàbol rīlaied rīlaien rīlaiiŋ rīleiçion rīleiçionol rīleiçions rīleit rīleited rīleiten rīleitiŋ rīlif rīlifiŋ rilijion rilijions rilijionùs rīlīs rīlīsed rīlīsen rīlīsiŋ rīmaind rīmaindā rīmaindās rīmainded rīmainden rīmaindiŋ rīmein rīmeined rīmeinen rīmeiniŋ rīmembèr rīmembèred rīmembèren rīmembèriŋ rīmot rīmūv rīmūved rīmūven rīmūviŋ rīmūvol rīneim rīneimed rīneimen rīneimiŋ rīopèn rīpär rīpäred rīpären rīpäriŋ rīpīt rīpīted rīpīteiçion rīpīten rīpītiŋ riplai riplaied riplaien riplai-iŋ rīplei rīpleied rīpleien rīpleiiŋ rīpleis rīpleised rīpleisen rīpleisiŋ rīpleismènt rīport rīportā rīportās rīported rīporten rīportiŋ rīports rīpositori rīprisent rīprisented rīprisenteiçion rīprisenten rīprisentiŋ rīprodùkçion rīprodyus rīprodyusā rīprodyused rīprodyusen rīprodyusiŋ rīpùblik rīpùbliks rīsàit rīsàited rīsàiten rīsàitiŋ rīsaiz rīsaizàbol rīsaized rīsaizen rīsaiziŋ risàut risàuts rīsend rīset rīseted rīseten rīsetiŋ risist risistàns risisted risisten risistiŋ risīv risīvā risīved risīven risīviŋ rīsöč rīsolv rīsolvā rīsolved rīsolveiçion rīsolveiçions rīsolven rīsolviŋ risòn risònàbol risòns rīsōrs rīsōrses rīsörv rīsörved rīsörveiçion rīsörveiçions rīsörven rīsörviŋ rīspekt rīspekted rīspekten rīspektiŋ rīspektiv rīspektivli rīspond rīsponded rīsponden rīspondiŋ rīspons rīsponsàbol rīsponses rīstart rīstarted rīstarten rīstartiŋ rīstor rīstored rīstoreiçion rīstoreiçions rīstoren rīstoriŋ ristrikçion ristrikçions ristrikiŋ ristrikt ristrikted ristrikten risùlt risùlted risùlten risùltiŋ rītaip rītein rīteined rīteinen rīteiniŋ rītörn rītörned rītörnen rītörniŋ rītrai rītraied rītraien rītrai-iŋ ritrīv ritrīved ritrīven ritrīviŋ ritrīvol rīùploud rīùplouded rīùplouden rīùploudiŋ rīùploudiŋs rīùpteik rivā rivaiçion rivaiçions rivais rivaised rivaisen rivaisiŋ rīvaiv rīvaived rīvaiven rīvaiviŋ rīvaivol rivās rīvīl rīvörçion rīvörçionol rīvörçions rīvörs rīvört rīvörted rīvörten rīvörtiŋ rīvyçion rīvyçions rīvyu rīvyued rīvyuen rīvyuiŋ rīword rīworded rīworden rīwordiŋ rīwords roàm roàmed roàmen roàmiŋ roba robùst roiyol roiyolti rokk rokki rokks rol roled rolen roliŋ Roma Romaji Roman řoŋam Rossiya Rossiyaiš roteiçion roteiçionol roteit roteited roteitiŋ Roubo Roubos roud roudmäp roudmäps rouds roudwei roul roulplei rouls rous rouses roust rousted rousten roustiŋ rousü row rows rùb rùbed rùben rùbiŋ Rùgby řuk rul rūl rūlā rūlās ruled rulen ruliŋ ruliŋā ruliŋās rūls rūm Ruma Rumania Rumaniaiš rūmmeit rūmmeits rūms rùn rùned rùnen rùniŋ Rùntaim rùntaim rūt rūtā rūtās rūtin rūtiŋ rūtins rūts S Ŝ š ŝa säbyòk ŝadün Sahara Ŝaĥmet sài sàibàk sàibàkbu Saibu sàibu said saidbār saidwei sàigei sàilóu Saimòn sain sàinam Sàinam Asia sained sainen sainiŋ sains sainsā sainstifik sainstifikol sainstifikoli sàit sàited sàiten sàitiŋ saiz saizàbol saized saizen saizes saiziŋ salad salmon salveiçion Säm sām Samoa ŝamok sämpol sämpols ŝan Sändboks Ŝāndōŋ sändwič sàŋcün Ŝàŋhǎi sānguk sänitòri Sānjuŋ Ŝǎnxī Ŝānxī sàp šāp SAR šär šäred šären šäriŋ ŝark ŝarkfin ŝarks sasil sasillùn SATA ŝatān Sätèllait sätèllàit sätèllàits Ŝatin Ŝatin Hói Ŝatin Tàu Ŝatin Wài sätisfai sätisfaied sätisfaien sätisfaiiŋ sàu saund saundkard saundkards saunds sàupoŋ sǎuyǔk sàuzài Sayimdaŋ SeaMonkey šegō sei séi šeid šeided šeiden šeidiŋ seif seifer seifest seifgārd seifgārds šeik šeikhänd seim šeip šeips seiv seived seiven seivi seiviŋ Seivsteibou séizo séizoru ŝek sekçion sekçionol sekonds sektā Ŝěk Toŋ Zöü sekyur sekyured sekyuren sekyuriŋ sekyuriti sekyurli sel šel seldòm selebreiçion selebreit selebreited selebreiten selebreitiŋ Selebreitiŋna-monŧ seled selen selenā self self-estīm self-männeij self-männeijmènt seliŋ Selsùs semi semifainol seminar seminars SEN sèn sencrol sencrolais sencrolaised sencrolaisen sencrolaisiŋ sencrolisùm send sended senden sendiŋ SENKā sens sensā senseiçion senseiçionol sensibol sensitiv sensitiviti Sensùs sentā sentās sentens sentenses sentimitā sentimitās Ŝěnyáŋ Ŝenẑen sepäreiçion sepäreit sepèreit sepèreiten septa septadirekçion septadirekçionol septadirekçions septadirekt septadirekted septadirekten septadirektiŋ septaleŋgueij septaleŋgueijol serotonin session sessions set seted seten setiŋ setiŋs sets setùp setùped setùpen setùpiŋ severol Sheepmekeisony Sheepnese sĥem sĥemā sĥems sĥizòfrenia si šǐ ŝī sibliŋ sibliŋs Sìĉuān sicueiçion sicueiçionol sicueiçionolli sicueiçions sicueit sicueited sicueiten sicueitiŋ sīd sīds siewui šift šifted šiften šiftiŋ šīfǔk sigan sigǎn sigǎnfreim sigēi sīgēi signifai signol šǐhuŋ sǐk sīk sikpun sikuens sikuensā sikuensed sikuensen sikuensiŋ sikuensiol sikwens sǐkzo sǐkzoru SIL šīld šīldiŋ šīlds silekçion silekçions silekt silekted silekten silektiŋ silektiv silektivli silk Silkroud silkwōm silkwōms silsigǎn similar simplifai simplifaied simplifaien simplifaiiŋ simpol simpoler simpolest simpolli simpol-na simyuleiçion simyuleit simyuleited simyuleiten simyuleitiŋ siŋ ŝiŋ siŋā Siŋapura siŋed siŋen Siŋgappūr siŋiŋ siŋkei-1 siŋkei-2 siŋkei-3 siŋkei-4 siŋkei-5 siŋkei-6 siŋkei-7 Šīnjāŋ Sinnonhyòn šinopi sins sioŋmiao siris sirises sis sises sistèm sistèmätik sistèmätikol sistèmätikolli sistèms ŝitām Sitanobu sīts sitùp siunin siunúi síupeŋyàu sivik sivol sivolais sivolaiseiçion sixöŋ šǐyip sǐzōŋ skäl skäled skälen skäliŋ skändol skändols Skarab skärlènd skejol skejolā skejoled skejolen skejoliŋ skil skilfol skils skin sköt Skotlènd sköts Skräbbol skrīn skrīns skrīnseivā skrīnseivās skript skriptiŋ skripts skrolbārs skūl skūls skūp skūps skwär skwärpleis Slackware slaiden slàitli Slax slim SLNY Sloŧs smart smartīs smartkard smartkäšol smel smeled smelen smeliŋ Smiŧfīld smòk smòk-abyus smòk-abyusā smòk-abyusiŋ smol smoler smolest smoli smūŧ smūŧed smūŧen smūŧiŋ snäk snäkfūd snäks Snäpšot snow snowdün Snoweijā snowghetti snowi söč söčàbol söčàbolna söčed söčen söčes söčiŋ söčiŋenjīn sofistikeit soft soften softenā softened softenen softeniŋ softwär softwärset softwärsets soi soiware Sokkā sokket sokkets sökol sökolais sökoleiçion sökoleiçions sökoleit sökolik sökoliŋ sökols solitär Sòllyùŋ solo soluçion soluçions Solün solut soluted soluten solutiŋ solv solvā solved solveiçion solven solviŋ sòm sòmtaims son söneim soŋ ŝöŋ Sòŋnam soŋs sono šop šopkīp šopkīped šopkīpen šopkīpiŋā šopkīpiŋās šops sörfeis sorī sörraund sörraundiŋ sörrendā sörrendāed sörrendāen sörrendāiŋ sōrs sōrses Sōrsforj sōrskoud sōrskouds sort šort sorted sorten sortiŋ šortkùt šortkùts šorts šörts sörv sörvā sörvās sörved sörveiçion sörveis sörveises sörven sörvenī sörviŋ sörviŋā sörviŋàmaunt sörviŋās sörviŋmàšin sörviŋmàšins sos sōs soseij soseijs soses sōses sosi sosieti sosiol sosiolais sosiolaiseiçion sosiolism sosiolismā sosiolloji sosis šöt šōt šöts šōts sou soul Sòul souŧ Souŧ Jorjia en Souŧ Sändwič Ailènd-grūps sövaiv sövaivā sövaived sövaiven sövaiviŋ sövaivol soviet šow šowed šowen šowiŋ soybīn soybīnsos Soyunion spaghetti spai spaied spaien spaiiŋ spàik spàiks spaiwär spaiwärs späm spämed spämen spämiŋ spämwär spän späned spänen späniŋ Spannerville sparkol sparkoled sparkolen sparkoliŋ sparkols speçiol speçiolais speçiolaised speçiolaiseiçion speçiolaiseiçions speçiolaisen speçiolaisiŋ speçiolli speçiolna speçiol-na speis speises speisol spektrùm spel spelček spelčekā spelčekās spelčeked spelčeken spelčekiŋ speled spelen speliŋ speliŋs spend spended spenden spendiŋ spesifai spesifaied spesifaien spesifaiiŋ spesifaik spesifaikeiçion spesiol spesiolli spīč spīd spīk spīkā spīkās spīked spīken spīkiŋ spirit spīs spīses split splited spliten splitiŋ sport sportiv sports sprēd sprēded sprēden sprēdiŋ sprēdšīt sprēdšīts spūlā spūliŋ spūn spūnfīd spūnfīded spūnfīden spūnfīdiŋ spūns SPY šrūm ssaŋ ssi SSRY stā stäb stäbed stäben stäbiŋ staf staiyol stämp stämps ständ ständard ständards ständed ständen ständiŋ starč start started starten startiŋ startovèr stās stätik stätistik stätistikol stätistiks statsis stei steibiliti steibol steiçion steiçions steidiùm steij steijs steit steitmènt steitmènts steits steitùs steitùsbār steityu stem step steped stepen stepiŋ steps stif stīk stiks stīl stīled stīlen stīliŋ still stimuleiçion stimuleiçions stimuleit stimuleited stimuleiten stimuleitiŋ stimulùs stop stoped stopen stopiŋ stor stör stored störed storeij storeijpleis storeijpleises storen stören storī storiŋ störiŋ storīs sträteji strätejis stres stresed stresen streses stresfol stresiŋ striŋ striŋs strip strips strīt strīts stroŋ strùkcö strùkcör strùkcörol strùkcörolli strùkt strùkted strùkten strùktiŋ stùb stùbs studènt studènts stùdi stùdied stùdien stùdiiŋ stùdis stùf stùfed stùfen su sü sùb sùbdistrikt sùbdistrikts sùbdivaiçion sùbhelŧi sùbjekt sùbjekts sùbmiçion sùbmiçions sùbmit sùbmited sùbmiten sùbmitiŋ sùbnet sùbörb sùbörbs sùbset sùbsets sùbskraib sùbskraibed sùbskraiben sùbskraibiŋ sùbskraipçion sùbstàns sùbstànses sùbstityuçion sùbstityut sùbstityuted sùbstityuten sùbstityutiŋ sùbtropik sùbtropikol sùbwei sùbweis Šueŋ Šueŋiš sùffèr sùffèrā sùffèred sùffèren sùffèriŋ sùffiçient sùffiks sùffikses sugā sui suicóu Sǔicóu Suidei Suisài sùjjesçion sùjjesçions sùjjest sùjjested sùjjesten sùjjestiŋ suk sùk suksuk šūld sùm Sumida sùmlùm sùmmarais sùmmaraised sùmmaraisen sùmmaraisiŋ sùmmari summit Sunä Sùndei Sùn Guo Sin suokxie Suomiiš sūp superā superāmarket sùpplai sùpplaiā sùpplaied sùpplaien sùpplaiiŋ sùpplaimènt sùpplaimèntari sùpplaiŋ sùpport sùpportā sùpportās sùpported sùpporten sùpportiŋ sùppous Surinam sùspekçion sùspekçiùs sùspekt sùspekted sùspekten sùspektiŋ sùspend sùspended sùspenden sùspendiŋ sùspension sut sutàbol Sutek sūtra sūtras Suwon Svelèndiš swič swičed swičen swičiŋ swim swimed swimen Swimiŋ swimiŋ Swimiŋ swiŋ swiŋfän swiŋfäns Šwītok sword swords Sydnī syllàbifai syllàbifaik syllàbifaikeiçion syllàbik syllàbol syllàbùs Symantec Symäntek symptòm symptòms syndikeit syndikeited syndikeiten syndikeitiŋ syndrom synĥ synĥronais synĥronaisā synĥronaised synĥronaiseiçion synĥronaiseiçions synĥronaisen synĥronaisiŋ syntäks syntäktik syntäktikol syntäktikolli Syria Syrirabbit systèmätik syur T Ŧ täb täbed täben täbs tadaši tadaši-i tadašiku täg tägs tai Tǎi Taigū Taigū Çiti Taigū Grūps Taigū Plaza Taigū Pleis Tǎikontri Tǎilènd taim taimfreim taimiŋ taimout taims taimsörvā taimspän taimstämp taimzon Taion taip Tàip taipiŋ taips tair Tairännia Tairänniaik Tairännian Taired tàitol Taiwan Táiwān taiy taiys taiziye täks täkseiçion täksi täksimitā tamsuiör tāmwuj täŋgo ŧäŋk ŧäŋked ŧäŋken ŧäŋkiŋ ŧäŋks tänk tanoši tanoši-i tanošiku täp täped täpen täpiŋ .tar target targeted targeten targetiŋ .tar.gz task taskfors tasks tàu tàupei tawn teibol teibols teiboltennis teiboltennisbol teiboltennisbols teik teiked teiken teikiŋ teikkär teikkäred teikkären teikkäriŋ Teimā teip teips teipwōm teipwōms teist teisted teisten teisti teistiŋ tekn teknik teknikol teknikolli tekniks teknoloji teknolojik teknolojikol teknolojis tekscö teksi teksis tekst tekstbūk tekstbūks teksts tēl tele tēled telefon tēlen televyçion televyçions Telford tēliŋ templeit templeits tempol tempols temporari temporarili tend tennis tennisbol tennisbols tens tenses tentàkol territori terror Tessalonikia test Testamènt Testamènts tested testen testiŋ tests tetra tetradirekçion tetradirekçionol tetradirekçions tetradirekt tetradirekted tetradirekten tetradirektiŋ tetraleŋgueij tetraleŋgueijol .tgz Thunderbird Tiānānmén Tiānjīn ŧiàtèr ŧiàtèrs tič tičā tičās tičed tičen tičiŋ tik ŧik tīk tikket tikkets ŧiknès til ŧim tím tīm Tímdàuzài ŧimeitik ŧimeitikol Times tím-i Timor ŧims tīms tīmwörk tīmwörks Tin ŧin Tinfu ŧiŋ ŧiŋk ŧiŋked ŧiŋken ŧiŋkiŋ ŧiŋkiŋs ŧiŋs tinhei tini tintoŋ Tin Toŋ Wài tinyä ŧioloji ŧiolojiā ŧiolojik ŧiolojikol ŧiori ŧioriā ŧioriās ŧioris tip tips ŧīv Ŧīvmèn ŧīvs tòĉ tòĉed tòĉen tòĉiŋ Toggol tokèn tokèns tolk tolked tolkeitiv tolken tolkiŋ Tom Tomas toŋ tōŋ top topik topiks törm törminol törminolloji törminùs törms törn törned törnen törniŋ Toronto tou Tóudei Toukyou toun touns toutol toutolli touzài toy toys tradiçion tradiçionol tradiçionolli traffik traffikiŋ trafiks trai traidirekçion traidirekçionol traidirekçions traidirekt traidirekted traidirekten traidirektiŋ traied traien trai-iŋ träil traileŋgueij traileŋgueijol traiol traiolrùn traiolrùns trairaŧon träkk träkkā träkkàbol träkkākoud träkkās träkkbäk träkkbäked träkkbäken träkkbäkiŋ träkkbäks träkkiŋ träm trans- transäkçion transäkçionol transäkt transför transföràbol transfören transform transformed transformeiçion transformeiçionol transformeiçionolli transformeiçions transformen transformiŋ transiènt transit transkripçion transkript transkripted transkripten transkriptiŋ transleiçion transleiçions transleit transleitā transleitās transleited transleiten transleitiŋ translitereiçion translitereiçions translitereit translitereited translitereiten translitereitiŋ transmit transmited transmiten transmitiŋ transpärènçi transpärènt transpärènted transpärènten transport transported transporteiçion transporteiçions transporten transportiŋ transports transvörçion transvörçionol transvörçions transvörs transvört transvörted transvörten transvörtiŋ trausùs trausùses travol travoled travolen travoliŋ treid treided treiden treidiŋ treidiŋkard treidiŋkards treidmārk treidmārks trein treins triggèr triggèred triggèren triggèriŋ trik triks trim trimed trimen trimiŋ tropik tropikol ŧrottol ŧrottolen trout trouts ŧru ŧrūli trùst T-šöt tu tudei tugäđā tūl tūlbār tūlbārs tūlbok tūlboks tūls tuŋ tǔŋ Tünmun tùnnol tùnnols tuo tuogökzài tuosàuzài tūr tūrgaid tūrgaids Türk Türkiye Türkiyeiš Tùrmäk tūrs tütlei tutor tutorā tutorās tutored tutoren tutoriŋ tutoriol TV .txt typikol U ú ù ǔ ü ǘ ǜ ǚ ǖ ū UAS Ubuntu UKB UKDD Ukrayina Ukrayinaiš ulutora ulutoramarket umai umajin Umayyad ùmbrella ùmbrellas Umyòŋ unait unaited unaiten unaitiŋ ùnakkyureit ùnàpproprieit ùnbalàns ùndèr ùndèrgou ùndèrgoued ùndèrgouen ùndèrgouiŋ ùndèrgraund ùndèrlain ùndèrlained ùndèrlainen ùndèrlainiŋ ùndilivèr ùndilivèràbol ùndilivèred ùndilivèren ùndilivèri ùndilivèriŋ ùndilivèriŋs ùndiodio ùnfamilia ùnfämilia ùnfämiliar Unikoud Ùninstol ùnles ùnloud ùnloudàbol ùnlouded ùnlouden ùnloudiŋ ùnrīlaiàbol ùnsistèmätik ùnsteibol ùnsystèmätik ùntil Ūommey ùp ùpdeit ùpdeited ùpdeiten ùpdeitiŋ ùpdeitiŋli ùpdeitiŋs ùpdeits ùper ùpgreid ùpgreided ùpgreiden ùpgreidiŋ ùpgreidiŋli ùpgreidiŋs Ùpgreids ùpkomiŋ ùploud ùplouded ùplouden ùploudiŋ ùploudiŋs ùpon ùpteik Ural Uralik uri uriga URL Urugwai UST uwe Uyĥūr V vairùs vairùses vairùsol vàitol välī välid välideiçion välideiçions välideit välideited välideiten välideitiŋ välideitiŋli välideitiŋs välīs välyu välyus vänilla väri väriàbol väriàbols väriànt väriànts väried värieiçion värieiçions värien väri-iŋ väriùs väry väryàbol väryàbols väryànt väryànts väryed väryeiçion väryeiçions väryen väryiŋ väryùs vas vases vawoul vawouls veji vejiārmā vektor vektorais vektoraiseiçion Venežula venyu venyus veri verifai verifaied verifaien verifai-iŋ verifaikeiçion via vidio vidiorīkōdā vidios Viětnam Viktā Viktor viktori Viktoria villeij villeijā villeijās villeijs visit visitā visitās Vista vöčuol vöčuolais vöčuolaiseiçion vöčuolaisen Vöčuol-Rialiti Vogel vokäb volkano volkanos volley volleybol volleybols vörb vörbos vörçion vörçions vörtikol vös vöses vösùs voten VPN VR vs vyçiol vyçion vyçol vyt vyu vyuā vyuās vyued vyuen vyuiŋ vyus w wa wǎ wä wagar wagari wagariŋ wagaru wagarueiçion wài waid waild waildkard waildkards wain wair waired wairen wairles wairs waiv waivs wak wakfā wakzo wakzoru walawala wān Wǎŋ Waŋ Tàu Hùm wanna Wännis war wär wärhaus wärhauses wärhausiŋ warlord warlords wars waru warui waruier waruiest Wašiŋton wǎsu wǎsuiŋ wǎzo web webinar weblog weblogs webpeij webpeijs webs websàit websàits websörvā websörveis wei weis weit weited weiten weitiŋ weiv wel welform welformed welformeiçion welformen welformiŋ welformiŋli welformiŋs welkom welkomed welkomen welkomiŋ Wènĉuān west westnorŧ westsouŧ wet weted weten wetiŋ wewe when which whīt whītstarč whoul widŧ wijèt wijèts wik wīk wīkdei wīkdeis wīkend wiki Wikia wikied wikien wikiiŋ Wikipidia wikis wīkli wīks wil win winā winās window windows WindowsUpdate wiŋyǐu wisdom Wisdomdiodio wiŧ wiŧin wiŧout wižard woč wočā wočed wočen wočiŋ wočlist wočlists wok wokcán wōl wōls wolǘn wolǘni wōm wōms woŋ Wǒŋ Gǒk woŋgùm wōŋjü wōŋjüjü wōŋjüna wōŋjüzo wōŋjüzoru woŋsīk woŋsīkna wont wonted wonten wontiŋ wopiŋ wörd wördproses wördprosesā wördprosesed wördprosesen wördprosesiŋ wörds wörk wörkā wörkās wörked wörken wörkiŋ wörks wörksteiçion wörksteiçions wörld wörldwaid worm wormiŋ wormiŋùp wormùp wōrn wōrned wōrnen wōrniŋ wōrniŋs woršipiŋ worŧ wou wow wrait wraitā wraitàbol wraitās wraited wraiten wraitiŋ wräpen wräpkeik wrōŋ WSUS wuggwài Wǔhàn wujjo wusui X Xiaŋŝan xilofon xin xinmun xioŋmiao Xiucóu Xiuhuŋ Xiuma Xiuma Hil Xīzàŋ XML XP xüngui xütgougök Xütgwài Y yä Yačt yačts yai Yakĥob yälùm yàn yànci yàncina yàndín yàngān Yaŋjä yard yasasii yasasiku yasui yàt yàtjik yàtsik yàtyoŋ yàu yàuklef Yàu Toŋ yäzi Yehudah Yehudahism Yehudahyui yelou yen Yerevan yes Yesous yet Yiantái Yiddiš yígīŋ yik yīk yim Yim Tin yiŋgoi yiŋhuŋ yisensi yisensiol yitsùm yitsùmna yiu yǐu yǐušūld yiuyàt yiwui yiyǐ yízài yízàidō yoga Yohan yoi yoier yoiest yök yökbi yökcuk yökdoi yök-i Yòksam yoŋ yöŋ Yòŋdoŋ yöŋfǎi Yoŋja yöŋme yöŋmit yoŋnai Yoŋŝan Yöŋsàu yönnin Yordan Yosef YSB YTL yu yučiyen yučiyenā Yudai Yudaiyui yugga yuggala yǚgin yüguó yui Yukarei yǔkfǎi yǔksikpun yǔkyǘn Yuliùs yùm yùmcya Yumemi Yumemizaka yùmmi yùmmimàt yùmmisui yùmmu yùmru yùmsǐk yùmzo yùmzoru yün yuŋ yuŋcoi yunifai yunifaikeiçion yunik yuniknès Yuniks yunion yunions yunit yunits Yunivös yunivöses yunivösiti yunivösitis yunivösol Yünlóŋ Yúnnán YurAsia Yurop Yuropik yus yusā yusàbol yusāeijènt yusāeijènts yusāend yusāgrūp yusāgrūps yusālog yusālogs yusāneim yusāneims yusārait yusāraits yusās yused yuseij yuseijs yusen yusfol yusiŋ yusol yusolli yütguo yutilais yutilaisā yutilaisās yutilaiseiçion yutilaisiŋ yutiliti yutilitis yütuŋ z ẑ Ž zǎ zai zá-i zāi zāigài zāiŋǎp zāiŋó zapji zaza Ẑèjiāŋ zek zí zǐ žibra žibras zíkärot Zīländ zip .zip zǐp zire zíroba zísīk ziu ziuna ziuru ziuzo ziuzoru zìẑìqū ẑiẑu zoi zon ẑōŋ Ẑōŋguó Ẑōŋhwá Ẑōŋnam Ẑōŋwén zons zoru ẐPR ẐR zǘ zǚ zuigèn zùk zūk zùkjü žūm žūmed žūmen žūmin žūmiŋ žūmout zuŋ zúŋ zünsek ẑǔyào Category:Vocabulary List